The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant of hybrid origin known as Sedum ‘Razzleberry’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Razzleberry’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant with particular use as a groundcover.
‘Razzleberry’ arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hudsonville, Mich. The goal of the breeding program is to produce new groundcover type cultivars of Sedum with compact, mounding, plant habits without the tendency to flop combined with abundant, large, and brightly colored flowerheads.
The inventor made a cross in September 2009 between an unnamed plant from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent, and Xenox (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,888) as the male parent. ‘Razzleberry’ was selected as a single unique plant in August 2010 amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tip cuttings in September of 2010 in Hudsonville, Mich. Propagation by cuttings has determined the characteristics are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.